


Almost a Perfect Night

by Mr_Westing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Westing/pseuds/Mr_Westing
Summary: Amity reflects on the events of Grom night.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Almost a Perfect Night

It was the perfect night.

Almost.

She wasn’t even referring to having to defeat a giant nightmare monster. No, that’s part of what made it so perfect: her and Luz facing their fears side by side, fighting together, dancing together, the two of them winning the tiaras and then attending Grom with each other.

As friends.

Friends.

But what did she expect? They _were_ friends, and as far as Luz knew, Amity had no desire to be anything more. How could she? She didn’t ask her. She didn’t tell her.

Why didn’t she just tell her? What was the worst that could happen? Luz was nice; even if she didn’t feel the same way, she would let her down gently. She wouldn’t actually rip up her proposal or anything like Grometheus did. Maybe it’d be awkward for a while, but she’d be able to get over her, and the two could remain friends if nothing more.

But why even bother? Even if she did reciprocate, her parents would never approve. They probably had a list of a dozen male witches her age they were willing to set her up with; finding a female witch would be trickier, but they could manage. But a human? Never.

They probably wouldn’t even like her being friends with a human. But you know what? Forget them. She had messed up with Willow all those years ago; she wasn’t going to let them make her get rid of another friend. And she definitely wasn’t going to let them make her break up with the human girl she’s dating!

There you go again, she thought. You still don’t know if she even feels that way about girls, much less you. She probably thinks of the two of you as just friends.

Friends.

Amity sighed and placed the tiara into her keepsake box. She’ll tell her one day. Not tonight. Probably not tomorrow. But one day.

Who knows? Maybe she likes you just as much, she thought. And then maybe, in retrospect, this would truly become the perfect night.


End file.
